In recent years, information has been frequently leaked by losses or thefts of personal computers (i.e. client terminals).
Thus, companies carrying out business, such as infrastructure business or medical business, are required to strictly manage their confidential information. So they are introducing such client terminals communicating with a server that can provide virtual desktop environment.
For example, a client terminal holds a basic input/output system (BIOS) and an operating system (OS) as minimum requirements. When booting up them, the client terminal is able to communicate with a server via a network and a client software for realizing virtual desktop environment on the client terminal is downloaded from the server.
Thus, as the client software is downloaded to the client terminal from the server during startup, the startup time tends to become long until the time when the user can use the virtual desktop environment.